


Decorations

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mole Watson feels that everything is plain and dull, but Hedgehog Holmes has an idea.
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



Mole Watson looked around the burrow he shared with Hedgehog Holmes and said, “It is very plain and dull in here, and now that most of the leaves have fallen from the trees it’s rather plain and dull outside too.” He sighed. “And it seems such a long time until spring.”

“We should decorate,” Hedgehog Holmes said. “That’s what the humans do at this time of year. They like to make their homes all bright and cheerful. They probably feel just the same as you do.”

“I like that idea,” Mole Watson said. “How shall we do it?”

“I’ll have a think while I’m out,” Hedgehog Holmes replied. “And we can talk about it later.”

When Hedgehog Holmes returned later, he found Mole Watson had brought back a flyer which someone had dropped.

“That would be nice,” Mole Watson said, pointing to the picture.

“I don’t think we could fit a whole tree in here,” said Hedgehog Holmes, “but maybe we could use a branch. Let’s go out first thing tomorrow and see what we can find.”

The following morning the two friends went out into the park, and very soon they found the perfect branch with small stalks sticking off it, which they carried home between them, and then propped up in one corner.

“Now for the decorations,” Mole Watson said.

They spent the rest of the morning searching for suitable berries. Although some had fallen to the ground and been squashed and some more had been eaten by the birds, there were still quite enough for the two little animals to collect.

Once back in their burrow, they decorated the branch with deep red holly berries, shiny black sloes, orangey-red rowan berries and dark purple juniper berries.

Mole Watson looked critically at the branch and said, “There’s one thing missing.”

He scurried out of the burrow and returned a little while later, bringing with him some mistletoe with its white berries. Most of the berries were added to the branch, but one sprig was hung over the doorway.

“I think our tree looks just as lovely as the one in the picture,” Mole Watson said with satisfaction.

“I agree,” Hedgehog Holmes replied. “It’s just as good as the one her gracious majesty Queen Victoria has. And I don’t suppose she has mistletoe over her doorway.”


End file.
